Percy Jackson Adventure 2
by PplusAforever
Summary: Sequel to my previous story, Percy Jackson Adventure. Sloppy Joe 313 beta reads. Go deeper into the Mysterious calling of the Great Prophecy. Can Percy and his Family Conquer the Lurking Evil?
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hey guys I'm Back with an all new Percy Jackson Adventure Sequel to Percy Jackson Adventure Sloppy Joe 313 has helped make this story possible  
><strong>Chapter 1

"PERCY! Why did you not tell me about those dreams, and visions, _and_ all our kids have had the dreams, too!"Annabeth scolded Percy.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Just what? You put our family in danger!"

Annabeth got up as Will began crying.

"Why are you fitning wif Daddy, Mommy?"Kate asked, now one.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetie, just a small argument."

"We don't wike wen you're mad,"Will complained.

"It's okay. Everythings fine. _Right_, Percy?"

Her eyes warned him to say differently.

What was he supposed to say? _Oh, yeah, kids, everything's fine. The giant _and _the Titans are teaming together to destroy the world! Sleep tight! _

"Yeah, it's fine. Go back to sleep, you need the rest."

They nodded, simultaneously. That was the scary thing about the twins. Everything they did was together, as if practiced. They argued the rest of the night until Annabeth got too tired to argue.

**AN I know short but Just giving you a breather from the action  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Hey guys Yall are all (Almost) as Awesome as my Beta reader Sloppy Joe 313 Review.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 2<p>

Percy was changing Will's diaper on August 16, his birthday, when Will released a stream of yellow liquid. Percy jumped back, while Will and Annabeth laughed.

"It's not that funny!"Percy said.

"Here let me change it,"Annabeth replied.

"Fine,"he huffed and sat down in his wet shirt.

Will peed again and Annabeth shrieked.

"Oh my gods!"

The pee hit her face. She started spitting.

Will giggled the whole time.

"Daddy, can we walk around camp? You said we could see the animals today."

Andrea bounded into the room, now 3 years old.

"Sure, let me change."

At the stables...  
>Andrea POV<p>

"Psssst, hey, you! Got any sugar cubes?"

Andrea looked around.

"Did you say something, Daddy?"

"Say what?"

"Did you ask for sugar cubes?"

Percy smiled

"No, but take some."

He handed her some.

"I want to show you some animals you will love."

He brought her up to the stables and when she saw BlackJack she gasped.

"_A pony_!"she exclaimed running over to him."_And it has wings!_"

"Got any sugar cubes?"

"And it _talks_!"

She gave him some of the sugar Percy had given her.

"What's your name?"

"Blackjack. I'll trample anyone for you. In a few years, Boss over there will want me to trample your boyfriend, so when you go to his funeral-"

"BLACKJACK!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"I have plenty more sugar cubes for these Pegasi that _aren't_ talking you know."

"Hehehehe. You know me, Boss, I'm always quiet. I, like, hardly talk."

Percy grinned and gave him more sugar.

"So, Boss. It's your birthday?"

Andrea spoke up for him.

"Yeah, my daddy is turning... 24!"she boasted, proudly."He's a grownup!"

She gloated, triumphantly, at all the Pegasi while they congratulated Percy. Andrea was proud of her dad.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared. It was giant and had an evil voice.

"Perseus, good to see you."

It laughed.

Andrea heard her dad mutter.

"Kronos."

"Daddy, who's Kronos?"

He took out a pen.

"Daddy, why do you have a pen with Riptide written on it?"

Percy swung the sword and a scythe formed out of the air. A scar found its way onto Percy's chest. Then, his ribs, as he tried to protect her.

"Daddy!"

She looked at Kronos.

"You meanie. My mom would probably call you a bit-"

"Now, now, girl, language! But don't worry! You're next!"

A golden flash and Andrea covered her eyes. Before her stood 15 skeletons. BlackJack flew from his stable and bit the top of her shirt carrying her into the air.

"Daddy!"she sobbed, holding out her hands and managing to grab his belt and he, too, flew through the air.

The 'flying pony' set them down in front of the Poseidon cabin and whinnied, loudly. Annabeth opened the door

"Percy, I- .Gods."

**AN Dun Dun Dun Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Hey thanks for all your reviews. Check out My Beta Readers new story the Sequel to her other story: Tell us a story. This new one is called: How I met your mother. R&R **  
>Chapter 3<p>

Annabeth POV

After Percy left Annabeth finished changing the twins and began making him a birthday breakfast with blue pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, and milk. Andrea had adapted to the blue food and loved it. The twins however thought it was "contemiated" or contaminated with germs. She felt weird and all of a sudden rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test...

A plus sign! She was pregnant again! She heard a knock at the door and smiled. She opened the door.

"I- Oh. My. Gods."

Percy lay on the front steps with Andrea crying.

"Mommy! A gold man appeared and laughed at Daddy then cut him! And then skeletons appeared and then BwackJack flew here with us."

Annabeth quickly pulled them both inside.

"Did Kro- the man hurt you?"she asked, inspecting Andrea.

Andrea shook her head.

"Good."

She turned and looked at Percy, who lay groaning on the floor.

"Andrea... Kronos... Skeletons... Annabeth."

Annabeth grabbed a damp rag and cleaned his cuts while IMing the Apollo cabin for help, and the Ares cabin to fight the warriors. Michael came and carried Percy to the infirmary. Piper came out of the Zeus cabin.

"Piper!"Annabeth called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take care of Andrea and the twins while I go to the infirmary with Percy?"

"Yeah, but didn't Percy _just_ get _out_ of the infirmary?"

She nodded, while instructing her daughter on how to behave.

"If the twins or Andrea get hungry a bag of baby food and toys are right there in that cornor, and A box of Cheerios is also in there."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but Percy's dead,"Chiron informed her.

"What? There is _no_ way _Percy_ is dead!"

"Sorry, my dear, I know you-"he stopped and sighed.

Annabeth cried for the first time in many years.

Percy POV

Percy wore completely black and stood in a long line waiting to be judged in the Underworld. Time went by fairly quickly to Percy, but he knew not how much time went by on earth. He saw the judges sitting and judging the woman in front of him. Everyone in the arena kept talking as she was judged. His turn now.

"Name?"Midas asked.

"Percy Jackson."

The chattering stopped and everyone stared.

"Perseus, hmm. You're name is not on the list. You still have that prophecy. So you have a choice. Go back or stay."

A choice! That was why Gaea sent him here with one member of the prophecy gone. She had one!

"Before you decide here is what is going on in the world right now."

An image materialized.

"_Andrea_! Please, give me at least _one minute_!"Annabeth was yelling at Andrea.

Tears welled up in Andrea's eyes.

"You don't love me! Only Daddy did!"

She ran to her room, as Annabeth's eyes widened.

"No! Andrea I-"another cry came from a distant room and Annabeth sighed."Oh, Styx, Percy... I need you."

The image disappeared.

"What decision have you made?"

"I will go back."

"Great, before you leave, here is an orb. Look into it whenever and you can see your family."

Percy nodded as a gold light engulfed him and he shot upward through the ground.  
><strong>AN Cliffhanger. Please Review<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Hey everybody Sloppy Joe 313 Beta Reading YAY! Who do you think Andrea should Date Thalia and Nico's son or an OC? Say in a review  
><strong>Chapter 4

Percy opened his eys and looked up at the moon. He got off his back and looked around. Where was he? A growl came from the bushes and he reached for his lethal ball point pen. A cat bounded out and ran into a cat door. Percy felt the orb in his pocket and took it out. Annabeth was walking into Andrea's room and picked up a crumpled piece of paper that read: I Love my Mommy! It had a smiling family drawn on it.

Annabeth sighed.

"Andrea?... Andrea?"

Annabeth searched the room and then looked out the window. The orb showed Andrea hauling a suitcase full of her pony collection and her favorite dresses. She let out a breath of relief. Annabeth went into another room and made sure... Another baby was sleeping. Percy realized it had been at least 9 months in the Underworld. Annabeth ran outside and walked to Andrea.

"Andrea, you know I love you. I didn't mean to be mean to you... It's just..."

Her voice trailed off and they stood in silence. Finally, Andrea spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I miss Daddy,"she sniffled.

"Come on back, baby, it's not safe out here during the night."

Andrea stood stiff.

"Daddy always called me baby."

Annabeth's face was full of depression and she hugged Andrea, tightly. She picked her suitcase up and they jogged home. Annabeth laid the suitcase down, then sat on the couch.

"Come on, Andie. Let's talk. You and me."

Andrea hopped onto the couch with her.

"Birthday's tomorrow,"she began.

"Really? Do you think you deserve any presents?"

Andrea vigourously nodded her head, causing Annabeth to laugh. Crying came from the other room.

"One minute, Andie."

Annabeth left and came back a few minutes later holding a golden bracelet.

"Here. Your dad gave this to me for a present while we were dating, because he actually forgot my birthday that year. I never wore it a whole lot, so I want you to have it. Wear it always and you will be safe."

"Safe from what? That golden man?"

Annabeth bit her lip.

"Just promise me you will wear it."

"Okay, Mommy."

The orb fell and broke as a hellhound leaped at him. Percy cursed, and slashed at the hellhound, and it erupted to sand. Percy decided he would start finding his house tonight. He headed for the city.

Percy found the nearest town. Thank the gods he was still in New York! He ran in the direction of his home. He maybe could make it by lunch, but first he had to stop by the toy store...

He walked up to the porch and rang the bell.

"Hello, we-"Annabeth stopped and stared."P-Percy?"

"Mommy? Is Lucas here for my birthday yet?"

Andrea came into to view and stopped also when she saw Percy.

"Daddy! You're alive!"

Her smile was worth the world to Percy.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

"Yay! He remembers."

She ran and jumped on him. He held her.

"Oh, my gods, you've grown."

She smiled.

"I'm turning five,"she stated, proudly.

A car pulled up.

"Yay! Lucas could come, too!"

She hopped down from Percy's arms and ran to the car yelling.

"Lukey, Lukey! My daddy's alive!"

Percy turned and looked at Annabeth...

**AN Cliffhanger Hahahaha. Okay sorta mean. Review  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Hey guys Just to clear it up... I'm A BOY! If you have thought I was a girl it's okay. The penname can be confusing. Sloppy Joe 313 Is Phnomenal, Sucks for yall that she doesn't Beta Read for yall. HA HA!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 5<p>

Annabeth wiped tears of joy from her eyes as Percy faced her.

"Percy,"she murmered.

Percy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, tightly, not wanting to lose her.

"I missed you, Percy."

"I missed you, too, and Andrea, and the twins... And my mom... Paul... And-"

Annabeth laughed.

"Seaweed Brain. Just say everybody."

He paused.

"Yeah... But where's the fun in that?"

Thalia opened the door to her car and unbuckled Lucas from the back, with Andrea dancing below her feet. Thalia looked towards Annabeth and stared.

"Percy?"

She helped Lucas out and walked onto the porch with them.

"Yo- Your dead! Nico saw you!"

"Come on inside and I can tell you... After I see this other baby you had."

He looked at Annabeth.

"How did yo-"

Percy silenced her.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

Percy looked above the crib and almost cried. An exact replica of himself lay curled into a ball sucking his thumb.

"He's handsome, just like you, Percy."

Annabeth smiled. Percy Junior woke up, and looked ready to bawl. Then, he saw his father.

"Da Da."

**AN Short but I am pressured with activities  
><strong> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Hey guys and Gals welcome back! Sloppy Joe 313 Beta Reading do not forget to read her stories!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 6<p>

Percy picked Percy up (**AN haha!**) and _did_ cry this time. Annabeth looked shocked.

"Those were his first word, Percy."

"Da Da!"Percy Junior giggled.

Percy hugged him and he pulled his dad's hair.

"Da Da."

They walked into the living room to make sure Andrea and Lucas were having fun (safely, of course) and then Percy sat down and told the adults what had happened.

"Da Da!"

"Oh, my gods, Percy!"Thalia exclaimed."I'm gonna call Nico."

"And don't forget to call your mom,"Annabeth reminded him.

Percy dialed the number.

"Hello? Annabeth?"His mom asked.

He sucked in a breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Mom."

He heard a clattering on the other end.

Sally's POV

"_Mom_?"

Sally staggered back. That was her son's voice, but Percy had been dead for over a year now. She picked the cell back up.

"P-Percy?"

"Mom, sit down and I can tell you what happened."

When he concluded, Sally was crying. Paul was working so she hung up with Percy (not before ordering to come see her) and called her husband.

"Paul. You need to come home."

**AN Another short one but please review  
><strong> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Collio guys with my Beta Reader Sloppy Joe 313 Fanfiction Jacksed up yesterday so sorry For NO update Thanks for your patience and no flames (which of course I use to cook campfire weenies with...YUM!)  
><strong>  
>Chapter 7<p>

"Sally, I can't make it home right now, I've got a huge job I have to finish."

"It will only be a minute, Paul."

"I'm sorry, Sally, but I signed up for this job and I _have_ to do this. One minute, my boss is here."

Paul stood up. Aside from teaching school, Paul had decided to work at an auto repair shop part time on Saturday.

"Yes sir?"

"I heard that conversation with your wife. You may leave for awhile, _if_ you don't mind working an extra hour tonight."

"Yes, sir, thank you!"

He picked up his phone.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Percy paced, nervously, in his mom's living room. Annabeth was at home, just watching the kids play, but Percy brought Junior with him. A key turned in the lock and Pail came in.

"Sally?"

His eyes focused on Percy then widened.

"Oh, my gods." (**AN yes Paul said gods he has been around Percy for awhile now **)

"Hey Paul."

"Percy, I thought you were in the Underworld."

Percy explained once more about the 3rd prophecy and all once more.

"Wow."

"Paul?"Percy's mom walked in."Percy! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"You were taking a shower."

She ran over to him and hugged him.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Paul complained,"I'm gonna be left out, huh?"

"Brotherly love, man,"Percy said."Brotherly love."

Then, they did a "man" hug. Percy woke up and began crying. Percy dug a bottle out of his bag, but his son didn't want that. Percy tried a rubber ball, a rattle, and even checked his diaper.

"What the Hades do you want?"

All of a sudden Kampe crashed through the ceiling. She hit Percy and P.J. (Percy Junior) laughed. He thoguht it was a game. Percy pulled out Riptide...  
><strong>AN review<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Back again with Sloppy Joe 313 Beta reading as usual. Yeeeeeeeeeah Okay so When Andrea gets old enoguh she and Lucas will be dating. Just to let you know.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 8<p>

"Perseus. You are needed for my prison. I cannot be a jailor without prisonors,"she snarled and leaped at him.

P.J. laughed again. He fended her off with his sword. Kampe's claws clashed against celestial bronze, as the battle heated up a bit.

"Percy, I-"

The monster flew at Sally and grabbed her.

"Perseus, surrender and your mother lives. Gaea willl destroy you anyway."

Percy gritted his teeth and looked for an advantage. He grabbed a bowl and threw Riptide at her. She hissed out poison and he caught it in the bowl. Percy threw the poison onto her body. She hissed in pain and let Sally go.

"CURSE YOU TO HADES, JACKSON! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU I SHALL HAVE YOUR SON!"Kampe roared, loudly, in anger when Percy blocked her way.

Riptide lay on the other side of her. Percy cursed. She slashed at him and he dodged her talons. Sally picked up his sword and tossed it to him. Kampe flew at him. Time slowed down. _Literally_. A scythe appeared. _No_! It cut down at his mom. Percy cut through Kampe and grabbed the gold weapon. His strength couldn't stop it. He grimaced as he attempted to pull it away. The evil laughter came.

_Weakling_, it sopke in his mind. _If you can't save your mother, how can you save your _family_? _

Anger washed over Percy. Nobody was going to die. **(AN That does not mean Annabeth will die. Nobody remember from Book 2 The Sea of Monsters?) **Gold light flashed. Third prophecy images popped into his mind. Everything was burning. He yelled and the scythe exploded with energy radiating forth from a miniature black hole. It grew bigger by the minute. Percy covered P.J's body with his and Percy's body covulsed as the beam shot through the house.

"Mom, are you okay?"

No answer.

"MOM!"

He searched the room. Feeling neglected, P.J. began crying.

"Gods, _no,_ Percy!"

He searched again, with Paul this time, but she had been kidnapped.

Andrea POV

Percy opened his front door.

"Hey, Percy. You were gone a long time. Percy? What happened?"

He set P.J. down and told Annabeth what happened.

"We're not safe outside camp anymore. We have to move them there for good, most likely."

Andrea paused as she looked at her parents talking.

"Andie! Andie! Look, my mommy and make lightning appear in a bottle!"

Andrea looked over and gasped.

"Cool!"

She currently forgot what she had been thinking. Later that night a sound sounded in Andrea's ears as her eyes widened and she woke. She loooked around.

_,_ A women's voice whispered. _Aaaaaaaandreaaaaaaaaaaaa_. _You sleep, peacefully_, _but tonight shall be the last_.

A figure began appearring, it was constantly shifting around as if she was made of visible molecules. Dirt. She walked towards Andrea as she sat on her bed. When the lady passed through a desk, She screamed.

"NO! Get away from me!"

Fire. Fire flashed through her head. Her mom lying in a puddle of red dye, except the dye was coming from her body. Her dad fighting the man of gold, who her parents had called something... Kronos.

"DADDY!"

This time her eyes opened for real, Percy ran into her room.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She relayed her nightmare to him.

"It's just a dream. I'm downstairs if you need me."

He kissed her and comforted her a little bit more, then checked the other rooms, before heading into his room telling Annabeth.

"It's time."

**AN Ooooooooh Time for what? Most probally know what. Review  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Thanks SO much for the reviews. I might begin Beta reading for a friend but it should NOT sidetrack off of my new chapters, as long as MY Beta reader is feeling up to it...Sloppy Joe 313 You ARE a truly awesome Person:D  
><strong>Chapter 9

Annabeth winced.

"Are you sure? We _have_ to go now?"

He nodded his head.

"They need to begin training. We can still send Andrea to school from camp and Lucas can go with her, if Thalia wants to send them together."

Annabeth nodded.

"We can leave in the morning."

Andrea walked in without either noticing. Percy got back in bed.

"Daddy?"

Percy nearly jumped off the bed.

"Andrea! You freakin' scared the Hades out of me!"

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

"Sure."

He lifted her up and lay her down in between them.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mommy."

The next morning, Percy loaded them in the car.

"Where are we going, Mommy?"the twins asked, simultaneously.

"Well, Will. You and your sister are going with Andrea to a camp for special, awesome kids."

"I'm awesome?"

"Yeah, you are, bud,"Percy replied."You driving, Annabeth?"

"Nah. You can."

"Kay."

Driving along in New York traffic sucks. They left at about 9 and reached Camp Half Blood at 12! It was _way_ longer than normal.

"I love the smell, Daddy,"Kate said, bouncing along underneath Percy's feet.

He smiled at her.

"_Just_ about everyone you meet will be nice... _Just_ about... Oh Styx,"he muttered when he saw Mr. D heading in their direction.

Mr. D walked over to them and shook Percy's hand.

"Welcome back, Percy Jackson! You, too, Annabeth Chase!"

Percy grabbed the twins' hands and ran back for the car.

"OH MY GODS, THE WORLD IS ENDING!"he yelled.

Lucas ran to Andrea.

"Is that your daddy?"

She nodded.

"He's weird."

"PERSEUS ANDREW JACKSON!"

Percy froze.

"What? Mr. D is being nice! The world must be ending faster than we thought!"

"So, you know, Zeus said if I was friendlier he would cut down my probation. I'm not happy about it, either."

Thunder rumbled. Mr. D looked up.

"I meant I'm _very_ happy with it."

Percy sauntered over again.

"Heh heh,"Percy chuckled, slightly embarrassed."Well... Let the kids choose cabins?"

Percy led Andrea to the Poseidon cabin, since she had chosen it. He opened the door.

"Hello?"a voice asked.

"Tyson?"

"BROTHER!"Tyson squeezed him, tightly, while Andrea shrieked and hid behind her dad.

Tyson saw this and his smile fell.

"I make pretty girl cry."

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"No don't cry, big man! This is my daughter... Remember? You saw her at the last Christmas dinner."

"Oh, yay! She gived me a Peanut Butter with Anniebeth! She's grown."

"Oh, Uncle Tyson. I didn't recognize you."

They hugged each other.

"I finally made you a new shield!"the excited cyclops said.

"Shinier than most!" he boasted, proudly."Does it fit?... Yay!"

Annabeth had the twin since they _never ever_ split apart from each other.

"Annabeth!"Malcom greeted."Haven't seen you in awhile!"

She hugged her brother.

"My twins want to stay here."

"Hmmmmm. Let's test them. What is 2,398,638x6?"

Simultaneously, they replied immediately.

"14,918,828."

He grinned, broadly.

"Welcome to the Athena Cabin!"

**AN Do you like it? Review!  
><strong> 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Still being awesome is: (besides me of course!) Sloppy Joe 313! Remember the sequel I told you about is a gods Read Lightning Thief Story! Check it out.  
><strong>Chapter 10

"Daddy, where are we going?"Andrea asked.

"We are going to meet Mommy and your brothers and sister, then going to eat dinner."

"Yay! What are we having?"

Percy thought for a minute.

"Hmmm. We will see when we get there."

They continued walking, until they saw Annabeth. Andrea let go of Percy's hand and ran to her.

"Mommy, Mommy! Today was awesome. I got to see the talking ponies, draw pictures, all with Daddy!"

She smiled at her.

"That's great!"she kissed her forehead.

"Oh yeah, also, the Aphrodite cabin taught me about love. I took the quiz and it said that the way y'all act proves you _do_ love me, so you weren't lying."

"Who said we didn't love you?"

"... I don't know."

Percy knealt beside the twins.

"What did y'all do today?"

They brightend up as they resumed walking.

"We did Calculas, Percent of Change, and Algebra II."

Percy stared at them.

"That's...Great...Whatever it is."

Upon giving food to the gods, Chiron stood up for anouncements.

"Today, Percy and Annabeth's kids will be joining us, along with Thalia and Nico's son."

Cheering broke out at the mention of the camp's most known campers.

"Also, we have a _great_ Capture the Flag game, today!"Mr. D announced.

There were a lot of murmers of Mr. D being weird.

Later...

"Okay, Andrea, you will probably need a size 1."

He fitted her with her armor. He took 2 pens out of his pocket.

"Andrea, I want you to have this twin sword that accompanies mine: Riptide. Uncap it and it turns into a sword that will feel perfect for you"

She followed his instructions and gasped.

"Cool! Thanks, Daddy! Lucas!"

Percy smiled as she ran off and began putting his armor on. After doing so, he met up with Annabeth.

"Your armor is crooked, Percy. Will you _ever_ learn?"

She straightened it out.

"There. You're on Blue, I'm on Red. Good luck."

She bounded away with battle instructions for her team.

**AN Review  
><strong> 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hey Sloppy Joe 313 being awesome. RandR.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 11<p>

Percy ran along the edge of the forest scanning for any of the Red Team. None so far. He heard a rustling and saw leaves move out of the corner of his eye. Annabeth still had her Yankees cap. He turned towards the noise, but stayed alert for a surprise attack. A cold blade pressed on his neck all of a sudden. Annabeth. Percy smiled. He grabbed her waist, suddenly and threw her away a foot and picked up her knife. Her cap tumbled off, revealing her shocked expression.

"Ha!"Percy smirked.

She jumped back to her feet and faced Percy. She reached down and pulled another knife out of her shoe. Percy cursed.

"You alway come prepared,"he whined.

"You should learn to, Percy."

She slashed at him and he parried. They began fighting, aggresively, as the game progressed on...

Andrea splashed across the river, silently, looking for someone to fight. She looked up onto a pile of rocks that looked like a giant thumb. On top was the red flag.

"Cool."

She grinned to herself and ran for it. Lucas jumped up from behind the boulders.

"Boo!"

He swung his miniature sword at her, playfully. She smirked and pulled out her sword.

"Woah! Cool!"he said.

He accidently dropped his sword and cut Andrea's hand.

"OW!"

"Sorry, Andie! I didn't mean to!"

She wiped out a tear from her eye.

"It's okay."

Then, she suddenly tackled him. Together they rolled down the hill laughing. She pushed him in the creek. He laughed and pulled her in with him. A growling was heard in the bushes. They froze and backed out of the water. Red eyes eyed them. A massive black dog advanced on them.

"Daddy! Mommy!"they cried together.

As they were backed against the rocks, Lucas slipped and fell towards the hellhound...

In the heat of the battle, campers had gathered to watch them fight. They grinned, parried, slashed, cut, and fought, defensivly and aggresively.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico looked up. They all said the name of their kid and ran...

"Lucas!"

She jumped on top of the monster, as it snapped at Lucas. He screamed when the hellhound grabbed Andrea's leg in its mouth. He grew angry and punched the thing in the eye. It was so surprised, it dropped it's newly found snack. Their parents burst from the forest. Another hellhound appeared! It ran for Andrea... And jumped on top of the other one.

"Mrs. O' Leary!"Percy called...

Thalia picked up Lucas and examined him. Percy did the same to Andrea. His hand brushed over the teeth marks and blood on her leg and she cringed.

"Does it hurt, Andie?"he asked.

She nodded, wincing when he touched it. Mrs. O' Leary finished spreading the yellow pollen like dust thin and barked, loudly. Percy carried Andrea to the creek just to test... The water spread up her leg and it slowly disappeared.

"Daddy!"she whispered, in awe."Look the bite is gone!"

He raised her out of the water, with a sigh of relief.

"Good."

Annabeth sighed, also.

She took her from Percy's arms and checked her over just to be sure. She walked them back to their cabin, and heard crying coming from inside. Annabeth hurriedly unlocked the door and set Andrea down to meet to P.J.'s needs. She looked into his crib. Immediately, he stopped crying. His eyes flashed red and a dirt-like woman shot from his mouth and hovered near the ceiling.

"Annabeth Chase. Your husband has ignored me several times, but I know _you're_ so much smarter than him. Help us rise and your family will be spared this prophecy expectations."

Annabeth set her jaw and firmly spoke.

"You have nothing to offer."

She held out her fist and a hazy picture fluttered to life. Annabeth squinted, than gasped.

Luke Castellan POV

Luke _had_ died a hero and he went to Esylium, but he still missed his old life. He regretted his descisons.

"Hey, Luke! Friday night barbecue. Silena is gonna be grillin' tonight!"

Luke smiled at Beckondorf.

"Wish her luck!"

All of a sudden there was a flash and a completely dirt-brown woman appeared.

"Luke Castellan. You will help me."

He backed away.

"No. I made my mistake with Kronos."

"Oh, I'm not Kronos."

She came after him. Her hand reached out for him. He stumbled over a drink cooler.

"Hey, Luke, watch out where you're going,"Beckendorf grinned.

Luke fell into Beckendorf and they fell in a pile on Silena Bearugaurd, who shrieked. The hand touched Luke and all three disappeared.

**AN Weirdest place to stop EVER Review  
><strong> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN Hey Andrea and Lucas are going to school today! Yeah! Sloppy Joe 313 is being awesome. A shout out to I Love my Besties, who I am working on Beta Reading for. Please review Everybody!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 12<p>

"Are you ready, Andrea? Daddy is going to drop you off with Lucas and you will be going to the same Kindergarten."

Annabeth finished putting on Andrea's favorite turqouise dress and gave her the chosen "Pony Pack" backpack Andrea had begged for. Percy strutted in.

"Ready, baby?"

She nodded, ecstatically, and hopped off her bed to join him.

"Are we going to pick Lucas up on the way or meet him there?"she asked.

"We are going to meet him there today."

"Okay!"

The drive lasted about 8 minutes, Andrea talking about drawing ponies and learning her ABC's that Matilda had told her about.

"I just remembered. Did you see Matilda when we were at camp?"Percy inquired his daughter.

"No."

Percy was puzzled. He would ask about it later.

"Here we are."

He parked and came around to let Andrea out.

"Lucas!"she called.

The small black haired boy perked up and ran from Thalia to meet her. A teacher began calling them inside. Andrea walked towards her and Percy turned around.

"Wait, Daddy!"she came running back to him."I love you!"

She kissed his cheek. He hugged her and smiled.

"Love you, too."

Andrea skipped over to Lucas and together made their way inside.

Three figures tumbled to the ground. In New York's dark alley nobody noticed... Except teenage delinquents.

"Where the Hades are we?"a perky young woman asked, who was wearing pink.

"I don't know. We're supposed to be in the Underworld," the guy with burly hands responded.

Finally, the man with sandy colored hair stood up, dusting himself off. He spoke one word:

"Gaea."

Andrea POV  
>Andrea was talking to Lucas during play time on the play ground.<p>

"The big kids know everything!"she exclaimed."A girl in 3rd grade knew what a quantom physic was. I didn't even know that was a word!"

"I know! They are so smart, but at least we learned ABC's today."

A giant kid walked over to them.

"What you pipsqueaks talking 'bout?"

He towered over them, a menacing look in his eyes.

"You and some other guys. Y'all are smart!"

"What, you're not?"he challenged.

Andrea was hurt.

"My mommy said I was smart. And my daddy did, too."

"Still calling them 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Losers."

"Don't talk to Andie like that!"Lucas spoke up.

"I will talk however I want!"

The bully grabbed each one by the top of their clothes.

"You're garbage. Just like that."

He pointed to a trash can with horrible nasty mold, leftover food, and other crap in it. He threw them in and shut the lid, laughing. All of a sudden the can was tipped over and they poured out.

"Don't tell _anyone,_"he threatened.

They nodded, scared, and he walked away, laughing, like a freak.

**AN run in with a bully already. Wow. Review  
><strong> 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Hey Sloppy Joe 313 you are awesome. Still working on getting Beta Reading set up for I Love My Besties.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 13<p>

Percy and Thalia stood outside the new Goode Kindergarten section waiting for their children. Andrea and Lucas came out, together.

"Hey! So, how did you like your first day?"

No response.

"Come on."

"I hate it, Daddy!"

She stormed to the car and slammed the door. Percy was shocked. Thalia seemed to have the same problem. He walked over and got in. He locked the doors so he could talk to Andrea, privately.

"What happened today?"

She sniffled.

"There was this mean boy that said I was stupid. Then Lucas told him to stop, and _then_ he threw us in a trash can and dumped us out again."

Percy was furious.

"Come on, Andie. We're goin' to talk to your Principal. _Nobody_ hurts _my_ daughter and gets away with it."

The Foursome calmly walked inside the Principal's office.

"Mrs. Thompson, are you aware that our kids are being bullied?"Thalia asked.

She appeared surprised.

"Why, no! Who was bullied and who was the _bully_?"

They showed Lucas and Andrea.

"They said he was in 7th grade about 6'0, black skin, black hair, and blue eyes."

The woman nodded.

"That sounds like Darren Jade. We will talk to his parents and he shall receive correct punishment. Oh, look, his dad is right outside with him. Let's go now."

They passed through the door and Mrs. Thompson called out to him.

"Mr. Jade?"

"Yeah? 'Sup.""

She was taken aback.

"Um... Well, we have reports about your son bullying these children. So-"

"And I really don't care. It's a free country in da U.S.A. Dis a free country. We act how we gonna act. Ya got complaints? I say shut the heck up!"

He pushed Thalia to the ground.

"See? I pushed her. What you gonna do 'bout it?"

Thalia got up her eyes burning with hate. Her fist came crashing into the man's face. He collapsed, blood squirted from his face.

"Dad!"

Darren knealt down. He looked up at the adults. He pulled a pistol from his belt and aimed it at them.

"Do not move. It is a loaded gun."

He spoke something into his shoulder and 6 men popped out holding loaded weapons. One struck Percy, through his blurred vision, the men grabbed Andrea.

"Daddy!"

"Andie."

Lucas's voice came. By the time his vison returned, Thalia and Mrs. Thompson were unconcious, and the men drove away with the kids.

"Andrea." 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN What is gonna happen? Beta Reading (As usual) Sloppy Joe 313.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 14<p>

Percy jumped back to his feet and ran after the disappearing truck.

"Andrea!"

Thalia raced to her car and started it up. She pulled up near Percy and he hopped in, staying unbuckled.

"Go as fast as the car will let you,"he commanded.

"I was planning on it."

One man looked back. His eyes widened and he pulled out a semi automatic.

BOOM!

A tire exploded on the car. The momentum on the car flipped it over. The car flipped a dozen times, then rested in a fiery blaze on the edge of a bridge.. Percy cursed. There was no water at the bottom, just a steep cliff.

"Don't move. Any movement and we could fall."

"So, we're gonna sit here and burn instead? We have to try!"

A mustang came screeching around the cornor. The driver slammed on the brakes. They collided and their minivan went flying once more. They plummeted down towards the miniature rock spires. Percy and Thalia lost conciousness. 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN Sorry. Late(r) Than usual updates. Beta Reader is busy Sloppy Joe 313 of course. I have a new poll up. Check it out. Enjoy.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 15<p>

Nico glanced at the clock. Thalia should have been home by now. He had tried calling her, but her cell went to voicemail. The phone rang and he leaped for it.

"Mr. Di Angelo?"

Worry rose into Nico's throat.

"Y-Yes?"

"We have reports of an orange Mustang crashing your minivan on the highway. On interstate exit 23-"

Nico dropped the phone and ran.

"Mrs. Jackson. Your husband has been involved in a crash. He is alive, but his cousin is badly injured. We are very sorry to inform you...Your child has been kidnapped. Ms. Jackson?"

"Kate! William!"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Daddy has been in a crash and Andrea was kidnapped. Can you stay out of trouble here at camp?"

"Can Aunt Thalia babysit?"

"No, Will. She was in the crash, also. Lucas was taken with Andrea."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Just be good for Mommy, okay?"

"Okay."

She kissed them both.

"Make sure P.J. is doing well. If he cries the baby bag is by the fridge. The Aphrodite campers will be a great choice if you need help."

She ran from Half-Blood Hill and hailed a taxi.

"What you doin, huh, punk?"

A kid walked up to Luke.

"I'm standing. What does it look like?"

"You little ba-"

Beckendorf stepped up.

"You mess with one of us. You get us _all._"

The guy backed up a little.

"Sorry, dude, but I got my own army."

Three more teenagers appeared from the shadows.

"Four on three. That seems too easy, don't you think, Silena?"

"Hades, yeah! We could take, like, ten by ourselves. Percy could have taken forty... Maybe fifty?"

The teens looked at each other, fearfully.

"You're bluffing."

Silena glared at him.

"Try me."

He lashed at her. Beckendorf didn't lift a finger. Literally, he kicked him flying into his friends.

"See? Too easy."

"Let's get to the sun, though,"Silena commented."I'm cold."

Each blinked a few times, then Luke saw _her._

**AN Awwww. Too bad I'm makin you wait. Oh! Wait! JK!  
><strong>  
>"Annabeth?"<p>

She looked around. She spotted a trio in their middle teen years. She sidetracked over and stared.

"Annabeth?"the kid asked again. She looked wearily at each one. They looked somewhat familiar.

"Do I know you?"

He smiled.

"Luke. Luke Castellan."

She gasped.

"Oh. My. Gods."

She looked at Beckendorf.

"Beckendorf?"she guessed.

He grinned.

"And Silena. By the way, do you know what the heck is going on? Luke told us Gaea appeared, touched him, and we all were immediately transported back to Earth."

"Yeah, I do, but I don't have much time. Percy was in a crash with Thalia. My daughter was taken, along with Thalia's son."

"Daughter? Congrats,"Silena exclaimed."You and Percy finally got together!"

Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah. Come on!"

They arrived and Percy shot up from the paramedics that were examining him.

"Annabeth."

He hugged her, tightly. He noticed the other three.

"Hey, he looks like Luke. He even... Has.. The... Scar. Gaea."

"Woah! When did Percy get so smart?"Beckendorf asked.

"Beckendorf!"

They fist bumped. Then, he looked back at Annabeth.

"Did you tell them?"

She nodded.

"I told them about Gaea and the kidnappings. Who took them?"

"A school bully and his dad's gang. I could have fought 'em, but they surprised me. So, we got in Thalia's car and followed them. They shot our tire out, we flipped a couple times, and landed on the top of the bridge."

He pointed it out.

"Then, that man comes around the cornor and sees us, too late. He rams us and we fly off and black out. I wake up and I am somehow outside the car. They're about to use the Jaws of Life to get Thalia out".

Nico came running around the corner on the top of the bridge. He looked over, surveying the damage, and cursed. He hopped over the edge and landed near the group.

"Where's Thalia?"he demanded.

"They have to use the Jaws of Life."

"No!"he cursed, again. He looked up."Who are they?"

"Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena."

His eyes showed recognition.

"Gaea."

They all nodded.

"Great. Keep talking I'll be right back after I get my wife out of that car."

Percy grabbed his arm.

"Nico, the paramedics will get her."

"They are taking too long!"he replied."If that was Annabeth would you be standing around?"

"My daughter was kidnapped with your son and-"

"Lucas was taken?"

Percy nodded.

"You should have gotten a call."

"I didn't listen to all of it."

"Well, yeah, he was taken."

Nico groaned. He then walked over to his car.

"Out of my way. Y'all take way too long."

He climbed in the windshield.

"No, sir!"

"Sir, we need you come out now!"

"Shut up and make me!"

He grabbed Thalia's bloody arm. Her eyes fluttered open.

"N-Nico?"

"Mmhm"he tugged a little.

"AH!"she cried out in pain.

"Is it broken?"

She nodded.

"I think so."

He grimaced. Outside, a paramedic called out.

"The woman is alive!"

Nico lifted her by the waist and managed to slide her out through the windshield. Cheering erupted.

Andrea's blindfold was removed. A foot connected with her side. She sprawled out on the cell floor, with Darren laughing, once again like an idiot.

"You, meanie! My daddy's gonna come and kick your a-"

Darren slapped her.

"Shut the heck up!"

She rubbed her burning cheek.

"Not if you want me to!"

He grabbed a broken piece of glass from a window and scraped it down her body. She yelled in pain.

"No! Please!"

He laughed and dropped the bloody glass on the floor.

"Freak."

"Andrea!"Lucas's voice rang out.

"Shut up, kid!"

She heard a sound.

"No! Tell me where Andie is!"

Another bad sound.

"Tell me!"

A sound of a motor started up. Lucas screamed.

"NO!"

A sound of a blade ripping something apart sounded. A man walked out of Lucas's cell carrying a chain saw. On it was blood and human flesh.

**AN Just in case you are wondering...NO! I am NOT going to kill Lucas! Review  
><strong> 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN Hello. Sloppy Joe (That rhymed;D) 313 Thanks for Beta Reading! Check out my poll!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 16<p>

Andrea screamed Lucas's name.

She heard groaning coming from the cell, so she assumed he was still alive. She was worried. A man advanced on her with a different weapon. A weedeater with knives as blades.

Andrea whimpered and the man laughed, his crooked teeth shaking.

A disgusting sight. He lowered it for Andrea's stomach. The knife cut through her skin. Her blood squirted out. The knife continued to cut the flesh off, leaving only blood...

It had been three months. No sign of where Lucas and Andrea had been taken. Percy was depressed. He had looked everywhere possible, yet he could not find them.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up.

"Hey, Annabeth. Where the Hades could they be? I've looked every place I can think of..."

"We will find them, Percy. Don't worry."

Percy rubbed his temple.

"Wait! I know where they are!"

He leaped up and ran for the car.

**AN Short but Getting you prepared for action  
><strong> 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN Enjoy with Beat Reader Sloppy Joe 313. Also Chek out my poll if you have not already. Thanks!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 17<p>

Andrea looked at her cell wall and cried, gently. These men had tortured her, daily. A key turned in the cell door and Lucas was tossed in with her. She made her way over to him.

"Lucas."

She shook him a little. His eyes opened, wide.

"Andie!"he hugged her.

"Are you okay, Andie?"he asked.

"Not really. What did they do to you?"

He gulped.

"They were mean. They used a chainsaw and made small holes in my stomach."

Andrea interrupted.

"They did the same thing to me, except with a weed eater."

"Those meanies!"he exploded.

"Shat up in there!"a voice yelled."Or you might get so-"

He was cut off, by a bullet entering his windpipe. Percy appeared.

"Andrea."

Percy drove up to the abandoned warehouse. He silently slipped out and sneaked inside. He progressed through the building when he heard a child's voice, then a man yelling. He ran down and saw him. He grabbed a pistol from his pocket and shot. He went around the cornor and stopped.

"Andrea,"he breathed.

Another man appeared, with a long stick with an electric end. He stabbed the kids and they screamed in pain. Percy quickly recocked the gun, shot, and killed the man, instantly. He grabbed the fallen weapon and broke the lock with it. Andrea had her back turned, cuddling up with Lucas. There clothes were dirty, torn, and ragged.

"Andrea!"

He opened the door and stepped inside. She swiveled around.

"Daddy!"

He got on his hands and knees and scooped her up.

"I thought you had forgottten about me,"she said through tears.

"I could never, baby,"he whispered."Never."

He repeatedly kissed her forehead, then set her up straight, and looked her over. He inspected Lucas and his eyes seethed with anger.

"Andie, grab my neck, baby."

She did and clung on. He picked Lucas up in his arms and began running for the car. He got them safely inside, before turning around. A tugging sensation churned in his gut. He stretched out his hands. Water exploded. The building shot into the air. A tornado of water formed, keeping it spinning in the sky. A lightning bolt streaked throught the blue. The place blew up into thousands of pieces. Percy's tornado stopped. He turned around in bewilderment. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth stood there.

"Annabeth called us,"Thalia explained."So, we followed you. Where are they?"

Percy ran back to the car and opened the door.

"That was awesome, Mr. Jackson."

"Yeah, Daddy! You, like, stretched your hands out, like this, then water-"

She cut herself off, when water shot from her fingers, blasting Percy to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!"

He got up grinning.

"Sorry? That was great! How did you do that?"

Lucas suddenly saw Thalia.

"Mommy!"

She held out her hands, picking him up.

"You okay?"

Lucas shook his head.

"They hurt Andie."

Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"So, they didn't hurt you?"

"They did, but they hurt Andie more. You aren't supposed to hit a girl, Mommy!"

His eyes wandered around.

"Daddy!"

He waved his hands in the air at him.

"Daddy!"

Nico came over and took him from Thalia. He hugged him, tightly.

"Lucas."

Meanwhile, Annabeth held Andrea.

"What did they do to you?"

"They hit me and sorta cut me with glass. Then, they used a weedeater, that had knives on it, and cut a hole in my stomach."

She lifted her shirt to show them.

"Those freaks are lucky it wan't any deeper,"Percy growled.

"They used a chainsaw on Lucas."

"What?"

Thalia lifted his shirt, also.

"Those bi-"

"We do not have to curse, Thalia."

"You do it all the time!"she snapped.

"Yeah, well, it's almost impossible to stop yourself."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back home."

**AN Like? Review!  
><strong> 


	18. Chapter 18

**AN Thanks for those who voted on my poll! Remember it is STILL up. Sloppy Joe 313 is doing the best she can with these cahpters, so please NO complaints about faster updates. This is Percy and Annabeth's wedding anniversary.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 18<p>

Percy yawned and opened his eyes. He looked around his room, smiling, until he looked at Annbeth sleeping beside him. Styx! Today was his anniversary! He had forgotten. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door. A minute later he came back in.

"Stupid clothes. I forgot to change."

He slipped into a green shirt, with jeans. He raced down to a store and bought a stuffed animal that was an owl. Then, he bought some roses and picked up two orders of a chicken biscuit at McDonalds. He came back an hour later. After setting everything on the counter, Percy walked back into his bedroom to see if Annabeth was still sleeping. She wasn't.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Come here, please."

He peeked in, to see her smiling.

"What?"

She held up a test with a pink plus sign.

"Another baby, Percy."

They finished eating breakfast, then waited for the other kids to come down, so they could tell them. Kate and William came flying off the steps and flew down the hall. Percy raced in to see if they were okay.

"That was epic!"they said to each other.

"What happened?"

"We attached fireworks to our clothes and came down the railing."

"You could have killed yourselves!"

They shook their heads.

"Nuh uh. We tested before with dolls attached to bricks our weight or just with bricks and, sometimes, just with dolls. We sketched it out and wrote down test failures, test accomplishments, and finally found a way we couldn't die!"they explained, simultaneously.

Percy stared, blankly.

"What?"

They sighed.

"Mommy can explain."

He took the notebook to her.

"Oh, yeah, this would work. With the speed of the fireworks, plus the force you... Wait you would have to calculate how many..."

She worked out a few math problems and about 5 seconds later continued.

"What they did was completely safe for _their_ weight. No one any bigger could. You see if you add..."

Percy sighed. Those were two of his children that were going to be able to outsmart him. Miniature Annabeths. Andrea clanked down with her pony stuffed animal.

"Andie,"Percy called out."What is 538 times 223?"

Andrea looked confused.

"I don't know."

Percy fist pumped.

"Yes! You are gonna grow up to be like me! In yo face, Annabeth!"

She looked up from the sketches.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes

"Time to tell."

"Oh. Kids. I am going to have another baby."

Silence, then Andrea spoke up.

"Daddy, how are babies made?"

"That is an easy question."

Annabeth smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"This is gonna be good."

"You see, most people take their wife and position her like this."

He grabbed Annabeth and lay her on the couch.

"And then they get over her like this. Then they say some cheesy line and begin to thrust-"

"PERSEUS ANDREW JACKSON! GET THE HADES OFF ME!"

He climbed off the couch, and helped her up.

"Did I go too far?"

She slapped him.

**AN Remember vote on my Poll called: "What PJO character is your Favorite?"  
><strong>  
><strong>Vote now<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN Sloppy Joe 313 doin best she can. Also remember to vote on my poll Last checked here were the results  
><strong>  
><strong>Percy- 40%<br>Clarisse -20%  
>Annabeth -20%<br>Blackjack- 20%  
>Keep voting. This chapter is still on The anniversary.<br>**

Chapter 19

Percy started the ignition on the car, but it wouldn't start. He tried jump starting it, but still failed to start. He sighed, and called a taxi. Sally was babysitting, while Percy took Annabeth to out to eat.

"So, Percy, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." (**AN Did I mention this is Annabeth's POV?) **

Annabeth hated it when he said that. Being a child of Athena, it was annoying not to know something. The cab pulled up in front of a building.

"Johnny Rockets? Seriously, Percy? That is _so_ cheesy!"

"You want to go somewhere else?"

She laughed.

"No, it's fine, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, good, I thought we were gonna have to go somewhere else."

They sat down, waiting forever, until a perky brunette bounced up, and sat on the edge of the table, next to Percy.

"Hey. May I take your order?"

She batted her eyelashes at Percy, making Annabeth mad. Percy, oblivious of course looked up.

"Finally! Yes, I would like a hamburger, with onions on it, only. To drink I would like, uh, anything you have that's blue. Annabeth?"

"Same thing, no onions."

She eyed the waitress, closely. She waitress glared back. Then, she walked by Percy and smiled.

"Okay! It will be ready in a moment!"

Percy smiled back.

"Thanks."

He looked back at Annabeth.

"What?"

She sighed.

"Percy, it's obvious she was flirting with you."

He looked confused.

"She was? I thought she was just being friendly."

Annabeth sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain."

He leaned across the table and kissed her, just as the food arrived. _Perfect timing_! Annabeth thought.

He leaned back.

"Yeah, food is here."

Annabeth laughed at his very childish antics. The woman wasn't smiling now. She glared at Annabeth. Percy gulped down his food in two minutes, leaving Annabeth staring at him.

"Seriously, no manners at all in public!"

"Sorry?"

A biker group walked through the doors. The man with a crew cut walked over. He leaned on the table next to Annabeth. Percy stiffened.

"Hey, baby. Wanna leave this dump and hang out with me an' my groupies?"

Percy stood up.

"Please leave,"he commanded.

The biker shook his head grinning.

"Please. Seriously. You say 'please'. Loser."

"I will be happy to escort you to the door,"Percy said, gritting his teeth.

"She's,"he pointed at Annabeth."Comin' wi' me."

Annabeth stood up, now.

"No, I'm _not._"

She emphasised the last word.

"Fine."

The man reared back and slammed his fist into her face. Annabeth fell back into the seat, surprised. Percy's face grew red with rage. He leaped on the man, kneeing him in the face. The biker was very much startled. Annabeth got back up, clearing the hair from her face. She picked up a chair and slammed it into the man's stomach. He doubled over, gasping for breath. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Annabeth sighed once again and sat down.

**AN I have been asked for longer chapters. At least be happy I have fast updates and please dont complain.  
><strong> 


	20. Chapter 20

**AN Hey guys... Wassup. Please continue voting on my poll. Sloppy Joe 313 is so awesome. Review.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 20<p>

"Percy, I'm fine."

"Okay, okay, gods. I just want to make sure."

She looked at him.

"I've been hit harder."

Percy just shrugged.

"Okay."

The taxi pulled up in front of the hill.

"You sure you want out _here_?"

"Yeah, we will be fine."

Annabeth paid him extra and he drove off. Percy put one arm on her shoulder, as they trudged onward.

"So, what was your favorite part about tonight?"Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy."

He grinned, then kissed her.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

They headed for the Big House, where Sally was babysitting. (**AN If you are wondering. " A mortal can't be in Camp!" Yes they can, if a demigod gives them premission) **

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The twins rushed over to hug her.

"Daddy!"

Andrea came over to him.

"She's a Daddy's girl."

Sally smiled. A mist fell over the room and the lights darkened. Gaea appeared.

"Mommy."

Then Gaea opened her mouth.

"The final child raised till six plus five, Shall be the one to take the knife. Just as the mother has done before, The final test lies within these four."

Gaea motioned to the sleeping baby, the twins, and Andrea.

"Eleven more years, Perseus. Enjoy them while you can."

She swirled into a vortex and desintegrated.

"Eleven years."

**AN Review and I will a blurb about the rest of thier lives for a few chapter, like The next chapter about Andrea's next few years in life. Chapter 22 the Twins, 23 P.A.J.J (Perseus Andrew Jackson Junior), and 24 about the beginning years on the next child, (Who will be a boy Send in baby names) Then I will start the FINAL sequel so The Twins and Andrea will have their dates  
><strong> 


	21. Chapter 21

**AN Hey Guys Beta Reading is Sloppy Joe 313 Whos has Half of her next chapter of her story done. Also I would Like to Thank Mia who sent in a Baby name which I WILL be using: Dylan. The full name will be Dylan Chase Jackson. Review.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 21 Andrea<p>

Andrea grew up, quickly. She went through the rest of Kindergarten, with no problems (Thank the gods!). She and Lucas were pretty tight. They were considered stupid and weird, so that meant that they only had each other as friends.

"Andrea, you are not a loser. Do not listen to others,"Percy spoke this to her everyday.

"Thank you, Daddy,"she would respond.

Percy watched, as his baby girl grew up. Soon, she turned 16. She had matured greatly, now in the popular category. Lucas was considered one of the hottest guys in school, the guy who was dating Andrea.

Lucas was walking Andrea home one night, when a teen leaped from behind some bushes, brandishing a gun. He slammed the butt on Lucas's head. He crumpled to the ground, blood trickling forth.

Andrea gasped and jumped back. The brown haired boy grabbed her and shoved her in a nearby car. She was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Later, she was dumped on a bed and released from her bonds.

"Hey,"the kid grinned at her."I'm John. We gonna have fun tonight. I'll be back in 5. Get ready."

He motioned towards a few inappropiate night gowns and winked. He walked out and locked the door. She looked around for a way to escape. No where. She took off her shoe, took out her phone, and speed dialed her dad.

"Andrea? Doesn't Lucas know what time it is? You we-"

"Daddy, listen. Somebody jumped us. Lucas is laying on some sidewalk, bleeding, and I'm stuck at some house. The guy wants to have sex with me! I need help, Daddy! Daddy?"

A beeping sounded on her phone. Her dad was tracing her call. The key rattled in the lock. Andrea quickly pulled a dress from the pile, pretending like she was attempting to put it on. The door opened. John walked in.

"I'm not ready!"she batted her eyelashes at John."Give me another minute. Please?"

She stuck out her bottom lip, faking. He smiled.

"Alright. 5 more."

She breathed a sigh of relief. A crashing sound was heard in the hallway.

"Hey! You can't be here."

That was John.

"Where is Andrea?"

A struggle insued, Andrea listening to the grunts of the fight. The door crashed down. Lucas stood. His clothes were torn, blood pouring parellel to his body.

"Andie."

She hugged him. Percy came rushing into the house, running into the room. He also sighed with relief. She hugged her dad, also.

"I love you, Daddy."

**AN Next are the twins. Review  
><strong> 


	22. Chapter 22

**AN Hey guys. Kate and William are up next, hopefully a little funnier... Enjoy. Sloppy Joe 313 had been awesome to do the best she can.  
><strong>Chapter 22 The Twins

Kate and William spent many hours together in their room, working on a hoverboard. They came out one day and showed the finalized plans for it. They were going to use enough air pressure to lift the board, plus human weight, off the ground. Then, the air would also be shooting up into the air for the board to stay in place. Finally, in the back would be rudders and thrusters, also shooting air, to move it forward. They had a remote control, to switch the back air thrusters off and start the ones on the front, to move it backwards.

"Oh, my gods,"Annabeth scanned over the plans. She got excited."Percy! Our kids invented a hoverboard. A child of Athena has not been able to do that for... Forever!"

She made Percy buy several electric parts, metal, and other various items. Kate and William were world famous, at 5 years old. On the first day of school however, they weren't in the same class...

"Okay Kate, that is your class, right over there."

Annabeth pointed a finger to the door. Annabeth opened it and the entire class fell silent. The teacher, Mrs. Appulberry walked over.

"Hey! How are you today? I am Mrs. Appulberry. What is your name?"

Kate looked timidly up at Annabeth, who smiled, encouragingly.

"Kate Jackson,"she said.

"Well, welcome."

She showed Kate where to sit. Annabeth backed out of the room with William.

"Mommy!"

"Yes?"

"I have to be in that class! Kate is in there!"

Meanwhile, Annabeth heard Kate also throwing a tantrum. She sighed. She tugged out her phone, ready to call Percy. A sharp pain began and she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Mommy?"

William stopped stomping around. The hall became wet. She gritted her teeth.

"Mommy!"

Mrs. Appulberry came out holding Kate.

"Mrs. Jackson, I-"

Her expression changed to surprised. She picked up the fallen phone and dialed 911.

"Mr. Jackson. Your wife has gone into labor and-"

Percy dropped the phone and ran out, calling his friends and family. He drove, swiftly, to Memorial Hospital. (**AN Wait a minute**! **He didn't hear what hospital**! **CALLER ID**!) For once, he was the first there. The doctor came into the hospital hallway.

"Your wife has concieved a boy and he is-"

"Wait, what? The baby has been born? I got the call, like, 10 minutes ago!"

"Sir, we did not find your number until 10 minutes ago. We are sorry. Would you like to see him?"

Percy nodded. Annabeth was laying on the bed, nursing him. She stopped after a minute and smiled, weakly, at him.

"Dylan Chase Jackson."

She held him up for Percy. He smiled and rocked him back and forth.

"Where are Andrea and the twins?"

"School."

"Okay. Andrew's (**Remember P**.**J**. **could be called Andrew**!) at the nursery downstairs."

All of a sudden, Kate and William burst into the room. Percy lept back, startled, almost dropping Dylan.

"Yay! Another brother!"

"How the Hades did you get here?"

"We used the hoverboard,"they said, as if it was obvious.

"School is still going on."

They shook their heads.

"It got out at 12."

Percy smiled.

"Y'all are good."

They did not have mortal dates, but instead had dates from twins, also at camp. Jane and Jeremy. At fifteen, they had written 6 books on how to be a great brother or sister. They also invented such things, like a working rocket ship made from Legos, that could hold 200 people! They were considered the smartest people in the _world_.

**AN I really hoped you liked this review Please**. 


	23. Chapter 23

**AN I have decided to call Percy Junior Andrew to avoid confusion. Sloppy Joe 313 has been going like a beast on theses chapters. Review!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 23 P.A.J.J<p>

Percy Andrew Jackson Junior. Mostly, he was called Andrew, to avoid confusion. He was just like Percy, in looks, behavior, and personality. You name it. All his life, Andrew never really fit in at school.

"Dad, why are people so mean?"

"Andrew. That question nobody knows. We make guesses, but I want you to know, you will be great one day. If people act like jackasses, let them. Who cares? That's their life."

The day Andrew began fitting in was Percy's happiest day of this life. (**Uh**...**Second happiest**...**He married Annabeth**)

Elizabeth Falkins watched Andrew, as he silently sat by himself at lunch, talking to no one in particular, just himself. Elizabeth was considered popular, although she had a mother that never stayed around. Her father had asked her to make a difference. That was before he died, but, today, was that day. The day for difference. She stood up.

"Elizabeth, where you going, girl?"

She didn't respond, yet kept walking. She sat down across from Andrew. He looked up, like he was about to faint. He stuttered for words.

"Uh... H-hello. I-I'm Andrew J-Jackon."

She laughed.

"Hey, Andrew. So, I was wondering if you would like to come to my party on Saturday. It's at my house. 236 Cherry Street Drive."

She smiled at him and walked away. Janet looked at her, disgusted.

"Seriously, why invite that oddball over there?"

"I don't know,"she mused.

Andrew kept looking at her. She waved.

"He just needs a chance."

Percy was thrilled when his son came home.

"Oh, my gods! You got asked to come to a party! By a girl!"Percy put his arms on his shoulders."I told you."

Andrew went to the party. He talked all night to Elizabeth, getting to know her. Andrew, so far, was the only one in the family with a mortal girlfriend...Or was he...

He had been dating her for 2 years. At age 12, they weren't sure if it would last. Andrew looked at her brown hair.

"So, what is it like at home?"he asked.

Her blue eyes darkened.

"My mom drinks away her worries every night."

Andrew was taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I have the right to tell."

Andrew walked her up the front porch, when Gaea appeared. His eyes widened. Elizabeth looked at him.

"What?"

She looked over, too.

"Who is that?"she asked.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed. A symbol floated above her head. It was the sign of... Hera? Gaea smiled. She held out a watch.

"Tick tock, Andrew. Lies and betrayals by the keeper of Olympus. The gods will quarrel amongst themselves, making this so much easier. Watch out, Andrew. The prophecy has begun."

She rapidly spun until she was gone. Andrew stared, fear showing in his eyes and voice.

"Elizabeth, I have to tell you something..."

The door opened and her 'mom' came out. She looked at Andrew.

"Does she know?"

**AN That was this final chapter! The sequel will be out soon! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hey guys just wanted to let you know my new Psych story is up. Please go read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey guys check out my new Perlia story. It was originally a one-shot, but I'm continuing it.**


End file.
